


Tsukiyama's kidnapped mate

by bookluver19



Series: Shuuneki fan fics [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Auctions, Blood and Violence, Ghouls, M/M, Mates, angry Tsukiyama, kidnapped and saved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookluver19/pseuds/bookluver19
Summary: Kaneki was kidnapped one night by a Ghoul Auction house. He is to be sold in one week, what will happen to him during that time and what is Tsukiyama going to do to find his beloved mate?(Summary sucks XD)





	Tsukiyama's kidnapped mate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Thanks for checking out my first story on AO3! I have written on fanfiction before and if wanted, I can post those stories on here. I'm TMIismyLIFE212 on fanfiction.net.. :D
> 
> Anyway...  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul nor do I make any profit from writing this!  
> Enjoy!!

Chapter 0ne

The first thing Kaneki saw when he opened his eyes was darkness. He knew he was on a bed and that his right eye was covered by his eyepatch, but that was all. He sat up on the bed, a flashback came to him as he sat there, not moving, silently.

SHORT FLASHBACK_

“Don’t worry, Shuu.” Kaneki assured his mate. “I’m on my way home. I promise.” He walked down Tokyo’s main street. “Hey, can you prepare something for me? I’m starving.” He had been working all day, with very little break time as it was one of Anteiku’s busier days. “Of course, Mon Cherie. I shall have Kaoru prepare something delicious for you.” Shuu responded happily. “Thank you, Shuu.” Kaneki smiled as he turned into an alleyway, which was the fastest way home.

What he didn’t realize was that he was being followed.”Kaneki-kuuun, I love you!” Shuu said. “Mhm. I love you too. Forev-“ something hit him hard on the head, knocking him out. The last thing he heard was his mate’s frantic yelling as he blacked out, saying Shuu’s name.

He put a hand to his head, seeing that he’d healed, which was good. But, he was still hungry. He jumped onto the bed in a crouch when the door opened, light spilling into the room. “Greetings, Prisoner 11908. Kaneki Ken.” A male voice said. Kaneki saw a tall man with green hair and yellow eyes. He wore a white suit with black shoes and was holding a tray with meat on it.

“Who are you?” Kaneki asked cautiously. “Where am I?” “I am Axel. You are at the Ghoul Auction house, set to be auctioned off in a week.” Axel grinned evilly. “I do hope you enjoy your stay. Here, I have prepared a meal. We can’t have you going crazy and killing my guards.” Kaneki stared at him with cold, emotionless eyes. He was blocking out all emotion. He’ll be strong, until Shuu comes to save him.

Axel left the tray on the table by the door. “I’ll turn on the lights.” He flipped a switch and lights turned on. “I shall see you later.” And Kaneki was alone again.

He jumped off the bed and examined the meat. No drugs or poison. After he examined it, he ate. HE was starving, after all.  
He returned to the bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling wondering how Shuu was doing, knowing he was worrying. His eyes watered as he whispered Shuu’s name and curled up on his side on the bed, falling asleep with tears rolling down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter. Let me know what you think and if you want more!
> 
> (Sorry it's soooo short... This is kinda the starter chapter. Next chapters should be longer :D)


End file.
